


seeking

by kindrid_spirit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, kpop, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindrid_spirit/pseuds/kindrid_spirit
Summary: a story taking place in the 1800's, about two young boys going through the hardships of life as they are some of the first asian-americans in the town of gastown, british columbia.lower case intended





	seeking

the sky was painted with grey clouds, that left the world feeling gloomy and down. which mark found hilarious, since it seemed to match his mood perfectly. a deep sigh escaped his lips as the dread of going to school set in. if he were to be honest, he absolutely despised the idea of school. he hated the fact that he was going to be the only asian kid in the school, considering his family is the only the 7th asian family to settle here.

"mother, do i have to go to school?" he asked, turning his back to the window "absolutely. i am not about to let all these white folks think we're any different than them" she replied, firmly. mark sighed once again as he turned to stare out the window once again, letting his thoughts run wild.

his family had only been here for a week and he already disliked so much of it.

the clothes were completely different from what he was used to. the food was different. and, of course, the language was different. thankfully his father spoke it, as he was originally from here.

his father traveled to joseon 20 years ago and met his mother, who was in hiding. the two fell in love and had mark and his two siblings.

3 days had passed and school was starting. mark a begged his mother to let him stay home but she would not budge "but mother, i look weird. these clothes are so uncomfortable.." he whined "i don't want to hear another word of it! you are going to school and that's finale"

mark huffed and made his way out the door.

the whole walk there, he had the most nauseous feeling stirring in his stomach; like he was bound to hurl. and that's when he saw it. the tiny building about 80 feet ahead of him. his heart dropped and he felt his limbs go numb. with every step he took, his feet got heavier and heavier, as if they were being weighed down by bags of bricks.

he made it to the two crooked wooden steps that led to the painfully boring door.

he swallowed the lump in his throat and used every nerve in his body to open the door. upon opening it, all heads turned his way. he felt as big as an ant "you must be mark" he shyly replied with a head nod "you're late. but considering you are new, i will not say anything. but you must be on time from now on" "yes, sir" mark nodded his head in understanding. 

"you can sit next to jae" the teacher pointed to an empty spot. mark nodded and set down, turning to introduce himself to the boy, who hadn't looked up the entire time "hi, i'm mark" the boy finally looked up and mark felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders "i'm jaemin" the boy shot him a crescent-eyed smile "i thought i was going to be the only asian" mark smiled in relief as he turned to pay attention.

maybe this wasn't going to be so bad, he thought to himself.


End file.
